Peg Dingle
Mariead "Peg" Dingle was a character in Emmerdale in 2002. She was the mother of Zak Dingle and his 5 brothers. She was played by Jeanne Hepple. Biography Backstory Born in about 1928-1930, Peg married Jedediah Dingle when she was young and they had a son Albert Dingle in January 1946. Several other children followed such as Shadrach Dingle in 1948, Zak Dingle in January 1952, Caleb Dingle around 1955, Ezra Dingle in about 1957, Zebediah Dingle in around 1959. One freezing cold night in 1960, when Zak was 8, he was upstairs in bed when he heard Jed and Peg have an almighty row. There was sudden silence. Jed had assaulted Peg during the fight and he then left the family, never to see them again. The following morning Zak saw the dried blood and no sign of his father. Zak thought Peg had killed Jed. Jed left Peg to bring the children up alone. Zak left home when young. 2002 In Janaury 2002 Peg Dingle was dropped off on Zak when his cousins had enough of her. They did a bunk and left her behind. Zak was angry at his mother as he thought she had killed his father over 40 years earlier. She then admitted that they had a huge row and he walked out, leaving her to bring the childrne up alone. This was proven when Shadrach said he saw his father in an old Salvation Army hostel. Peg later set her sights on Alan Turner but Elvis Dingle returned to take Peg away with him again. Peg later phoned Zak to say she was in Africa. As of 2017 whether Peg is still alive is unknown. Memorable info Birthday: Unknown, about 1930 Full Name: Mariead Dingle * According to Shadrach, his mother had a "lethal backhand" when she hit him (episode 3667). Family Spouse Jedediah Dingle (1947-2002) Children Albert Dingle (1946), Shadrach Dingle (1948), Zak Dingle (1952), Caleb Dingle (c1955), Ezra Dingle (c1957), Zebediah Dingle (c1959) Appearances 2002 *Episode 3098 (24th January 2002) *Episode 3099 (25th January 2002) *Episode 3107 (6th February 2002) *Episode 3109 (8th February 2002) *Episode 3110 (11th February 2002) *Episode 3111 (12th February 2002) *Episode 3116 (19th February 2002) *Episode 3118 (21st February 2002) *Episode 3119 (22nd February 2002) *Episode 3120 (25th February 2002) *Episode 3121 (26th February 2002) *Episode 3122 (27th February 2002) *Episode 3123 (28th February 2002) *Episode 3125 (4th March 2002) *Episode 3126 (5th March 2002) *Episode 3127 (6th March 2002) *Episode 3128 (7th March 2002) *Episode 3129 (8th March 2002) *Episode 3130 (11th March 2002) *Episode 3166 (29th April 2002) *Episode 3167 (30th April 2002) *Episode 3175 (10th May 2002) *Episode 3178 (15th May 2002) *Episode 3210 (27th June 2002) *Episode 3211 (1st July 2002) *Episode 3212 (2nd July 2002) *Episode 3221 (15th July 2002) *Episode 3222 (16th July 2002) *Episode 3223 (17th July 2002) *Episode 3224 (18th July 2002) *Episode 3225 (19th July 2002) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Dingle family. Category:Characters first seen in 2002. Category:Characters last seen in 2002. Category:2002 minor characters. Category:1947 marriages. Category:Births circa 1930.